The present invention relates to a new golf ball dimple configuration comprised of two or more intersecting surfaces. Preferably, the intersecting surfaces are cylindrical.
Dimples are provided in the surface of a golf ball in order to control and improve the flight of the ball. The dimples serve to reduce the pressure differential between the front and rear of the ball as it rotates and travels through the air. One basic criteria for the use of dimples is maximize the surface coverage of dimples on the ball without diminishing the aerodynamic symmetry of the ball.
Golf balls are produced having various dimple patterns, dimple sizes, and dimple configurations so as to have a substantially constant geometric surface while improving the flight characteristics of the ball.